Marilla and John Blythe
by elsiecarson
Summary: BASED ON THE MOVIES. Anne is in Kingsport. Gilbert is off at medical school. John and Marilla are both feeling pretty lonely without their kids at home. John has been helping Marilla with the farm since Matthew died and he comes to talk to her. The past is dredged up and things change between them.
1. A Surprise Visit

Marilla Cuthbert sits on the swing on the veranda of Green Gables and sighs. Anne is in Kingsport and though Marilla will never admit it she misses the girl she's come to love like a daughter. In Marilla's lap is a bowl of peas she's just finished shelling, but as she looks at them now it hardly seems right that she'd shelled so many for just her and Rachel. When she looks up from her weathered hands she sees John Blythe standing at the gate watching her. John had been her beau many years earlier and Marilla often regretted the fact that she hadn't given him a second chance. "John Blythe, it's been a long time. What brings you to Green Gables?"

"Hello, Marilla," John says as he opens the gate and climbs the steps. "I thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing considering that Anne is away teaching. I know how lonesome things can get when it's just you in a big house."

"Why don't you sit down for a while; it's rare to see you out here by the house." Marilla says. She is shocked when he comes and sits right next to her.

"To be honest I needed the company. Gil's away at medical school and the house feels awful empty right now. I sort of thought you might be feeling the same way." John says as he looks out to the horizon at the sunset.

"I have to admit that the house doesn't feel quite the same without Anne around, but I know that the job she's got is a good opportunity. I can't deny her anything really even if it means me being alone for a while. Besides, Rachel is here when I need to talk, although she always has something to add to the conversation. How's Gilbert doing in medical school? Anne hasn't heard from him recently." Marilla angles her body towards John's slightly and looks directly into his eyes.

"He's close to the top of his class from what he's written me. He asks about Anne a great deal, but I don't want to upset him by telling him she's doing just fine." John says deliberately.

"Why would that upset him?" Marilla asks rather confused at the turn in the conversation.

"Then Anne didn't tell you?" John asks incredulously.

"Tell me what?"

"Gilbert asked Anne to marry him last summer and she turned him down. I think he was sort of hoping that she'd be a little heartbroken, but we both know better don't we."


	2. What About Us?

"To be honest Marilla, I didn't come here to talk about the kids, at least not exclusively." John says quietly.

"Then what?" Marilla found the conversation growing more curious every moment. She isn't surprised Gilbert had proposed, but she was surprised that Anne had turned him down. She's even more surprised that John is here at all, and talking to her civilly.

"I came to talk about us." John says solemnly.

"Oh, John, don't dredge up old wounds. It's not worth it." Marilla says practically bursting into tears on the spot.

"Then our parting did hurt you. I always wondered if it had. Why on earth didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I was afraid that even if I forgave you, you wouldn't forgive me for treating you so abominably. I never stopped caring for you I just never found the words to forgive you and tell you so, but after a while I rather wished I had forgiven you when you asked."

"Oh Marilla, you underestimated me. I loved you so much I would have forgiven you for anything. I always hoped that we hadn't broken each others hearts when we parted, but I can see now that we did. Take me back. I still love you; I always have. Please, say yes." John says as he takes Marilla's hands in his own.

"I don't know what to say. It's what I've always wished for. Of course I'll take you back. I think the gossips of Avonlea will have a field day, especially my roommate. Would you like to stay for dinner with Rachel and me? She can start gossiping immediately if you do." Marilla knows the question sounds foolish after what she's just said, but John knew that expressing her emotions had never been her strong side.

"Don't you want to keep this quiet for a while?" John asks. Marilla had always been so private and here she is wanting to shout from the rooftops that she is no longer single.

"I've spent my whole life being demure and proper and quiet and inconspicuous. It's time to let loose a little. Besides, this is news that will make people happy. I only wish Matthew was here to see it. After all he tried to push me to forgive you all those years ago." Marilla gives John a hug and then says. "I should go start on dinner. Do you want to help me?"

John is shocked. Marilla never let anyone into her kitchen when she was cooking let alone let someone help, especially a man. "I don't know how much help I will be."

"I'll be supervising; you'll be just fine. Besides, I just want you to chop a few things." Marilla says as they walk into the house hand in hand.


	3. What on Earth is Going On?

"Marilla Cuthbert what on earth is going on here?" Rachel asks as Marilla and John enter the kitchen.

"Oh, Rachel, mind your own business for once. Just because John is here doesn't mean that anything is going on." Marilla smiles at John as she speaks.

"It isn't nothing. You're smiling and you're holding his hand. You haven't been a couple for thirty years. Something has definitely changed. Don't I have a right to know?" Rachel asks as she looks at her friend suspiciously.

"All right, Rachel, perhaps you do have a right to know. John and I are back in a relationship because I've forgiven him and he's forgiven me for being foolish." Marilla says as she sits down heavily at the kitchen table.

"Marilla Cuthbert! You told me years ago that you'd never forgive him. What on earth changed?" Rachel asks genuinely.

"A supreme sense of loneliness, Rachel, I watched all my friends get married and I think I could have been one of them had it not been for my temper and my stubbornness. How could I avoid being angry with myself for denying myself love?" Marilla says as she passes John some potatoes and the peeler. "I assume you know what to do?"


End file.
